A proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle includes an engine and a motor for driving and performs feedback control of a throttle position during idle operation of the engine such that a rotation speed of the engine is in a predetermined range including a target idle rotation speed (as described in, for example, JP 2012-51430A).